Virtual Reality
by BladeTheHedgehog
Summary: Me and my friend Kyle have been sucked into the world of Jak 3. Yes, its another one of those "gets sucked into Jak II or 3" fics, but hey, its my fic, so HA! Plus, there is plenty of humor too. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the World

**Well, this is my first Fic, so read! Read as if the world would be turned into taco sauce if you didn't! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the World

* * *

Saturday night at the Fosters' household once again. It was relatively quiet, besides the constant yelling and laughing coming from my room. Kyle and I were going at it in Halo 2 like always. I was beating him with my cheap way of using Rocket Launchers and camping in the sides of the cliffs on the Coagulation map. It was my favorite one for that exact reason. Kyle, on the other hand, hated the map with all of his might. Of course, it was my house, so I got first dibs on maps. Unfortunately for him, he _only_ comes over to this house. Hehe, sucker. 

"HA!" I yelled at Kyle as I jumped from my seat, "you just HAD to get into the Warthog didn't you?"

I enjoyed mocking Kyle at his gaming skills whenever I could, and he would just mock me back. We got used to the formula, and we use it almost constantly.

"Oh yeah?" said Kyle, "what about in the last match where you had a clear shot to snipe me and missed by a yard six shots in a row?"

"My… my finger slipped and-" He cut me off at the last second.

"Blah blah blah. Anyway, I'm pretty much done here. Let's go get something to eat."

We always seemed to read each other's mind when it came to either video games or food. I quickly turned off the Xbox and set out down the stairs with Kyle in front of me by a few steps. I grabbed a few Dr. Peppers from the refrigerator while Kyle got some Cheez-Its. I swear, if I had to go to an island and I could only bring an infinite supply of one food and drink, I'd choose DP and Cheez-Its. It's just the best combination of caffeine and cheese ever. EVER! Ahem, sorry…

We were back up the stairs and in my room when I then had a sudden strange feeling.

"…I have to play Jak 3…"

"Huh?" said Kyle, sitting by the TV cramming Cheez-Its down his throat.

"I have a huge urge to play Jak 3"

It was no surprise actually. I get urges to play games that I haven't beaten in a while a lot. Just recently it happened with Sly 2: Band of Thieves. So, I grabbed the game, popped the disc into my PS2, and loaded up a new file. Sure, I've beaten the game twelve times, but hey, who's counting? Oh right, me…

After about 20 minutes of playtime, I was addicted. The story always seemed new and fresh to me each time I played it, unlike most story-driven games, and I LOVED the combat! My lips moistened with every kill, and I seemed to go crazy with power as I played as Dark Jak.

"Hey Dax, yoo-hoo, anyone home?"

Apparently I had been staring at the screen playing the game almost as if I was some game-hungry zombie. I suddenly wiped the drool that was slowly making it way down my chin and looked to my right to find Kyle staring at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Maybe you should take a break…" said Kyle, walking back to the bed to watch the rest of X-Play on G4.

"Pfft, screw that," I said, unpausing the game to get back to killing a few KG's, "I'm gonna play for another hour or so."

"Okay," said Kyle, "but could that hour change to say, 30 minutes? I really want to play Katamari Damacy."

"Fine, but its 40 minutes then," I said with an evil grin. All I heard from Kyle was a soft grunt as he turned back to the TV. It seemed strange to not be watching

X-Play with Kyle since we always do, but hey, when I'm addicted to a game, I'm ADDICTED to a game.

It had been 40 minutes and I managed to tear my self away from Jak 3 so that Kyle could have is fun with rolling up helpless victims into his Katamari. It was fun to watch, so I sat in the chair next to him and we laughed our asses off as we picked up more and more random objects until there was nothing left but clouds and water. So, Kyle rolled up the clouds. Yes, you heard me, you can roll up _clouds. _It was fun, but Kyle grew tired of it. Now's my chance! I picked up the controller and popped in Jak 3 again.

"Your not seriously going to play that again are you?"

"I seriously am," I said with a grin. I just laughed as he gave me a strange look, but then gave up and turned back to the screen to watch me since he had nothing better to do. But, for some reason, the screen was dark blue.

"What the…" I said. I approached the PS2 and reset the system, but nothing happened. I turned off the PS2 completely, and noticed that the screen didn't show any static like it always does when a console is shut off. I tried turning off the TV, but nothing happened. I even unplugged the TV and still nothing.

"Okay," said Kyle, "this is getting weird."

And with that, the screen turned to a bright red. It was so sudden it scared us out of our seats. I nearly fell backwards before grabbing the table.

"Uh, is this normal with TV's?" I asked.

"I don't think so," said Kyle with an unsure look on his face.

The screen then began to swirl, mixing in colors of blue, green, yellow, and black. My eyes grew heavy, my entire body went numb, and then…darkness.

* * *

**Kyle:** Very nice, except for the part that sucked. 

**Dax:** Which part?

**Kyle:** The whole thing.

**Dax:** smacks Kyle with a pipe

**Kyle:** ...Ow.


	2. Chapter 2: What in the Hell?

**Well, here's chapter 2! Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to play Halo 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What in the hell?

* * *

_Darkness… _

I slowly began to open my eyes. I suddenly had to close them again due to the intense sunlight. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to where I could see clearly. As I was laying there, I began to wonder what had happened. I felt sand underneath me. I turned my head to the left to see dunes scattered across the land, with occasional rock formations. Slowly, my mind began to work smoothly, and I sat up to look at my surroundings. I was in a desert obviously, and my head hurt like hell. Then I realized something. Kyle was gone.

"Kyle…Kyle…KYLE!" I kept calling him until I heard a small "ugh…"from my right. I turned and looked down. There was a small orange thing lying there. It had a yellow stomach and three small yellow stripes along its back going horizontally. I noticed it had made the noise, and I began to nudge its body with my finger.

"Hey, cut that out!" said the animal. I recognized that voice… Kyle! What in the Hell?

I suddenly realized something… Kyle and me were in the game…in Jak 3…wow, this sounds like some messed up fanfiction…

"Kyle?" I said brushing off the sand from my hair.

"Yeah, wha-" He froze instantly as he saw where we were.

"I think we're in Jak 3…"

Kyle finally regained his ability to speak, although his voice was quieter now.

"Right…so uh, what the hell do we do no-" He froze again. I turned to see what caused him to go silent this time. I found him staring at my face.

"What?" I said in confusion. All he did was point to my face. I began to feel around my head. Hmm…glasses, hair, long ears…LONG EARS? I jumped up and began to feel around my ears realizing that I looked like a character from the game. But then I remembered that Kyle was an Otsell, and I turned to him.

"You might want to take a look at yourself too."

Kyle gave me a questioning look, but then shrugged and looked down. He noticed fur and a tail…and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." That's all I heard out of his mouth after seeing his shocked expression. I sat down and began to think about just what we were going to do. Suddenly, I felt a sharp blow to the back of the head. I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up sometime later, not sure how long it had been since we got here. My head was killing me, but I managed to get up from a bed I was laying in. I noticed that Kyle was also in a bed next to me. I nudged him cautiously, not wanting to cause him too much pain since he was most likely hit in the head too.

"Hey Kyle, wake up."

"Huh, wha? No mom, I don't like pretzels…"

"Damn it Kyle wake up!" I gave him a sharp nudge and he jumped forward and off of the bed.

"OW!" he yelled, "what was that for?"

"You said you didn't like pretzels. Plus, we need to get out of here and figure out what to do."

Kyle agreed with me on leaving, but he didn't understand what I was talking about with the pretzels. It still bugs me that he doesn't like them. As we left the building, I recognized the area clearly. We were in Spargus. I turned to see Damas leaning against the wall beside the door. I, of course, recognized him, but I'm pretty sure Kyle didn't.

"So, I see you are both awake," said Damas, noticing us walk out of the building.

"Yeah," I said, "and thanks for nailing me in the freaking head back there. I always enjoy being knocked unconscious." Kyle couldn't help but snicker at my remark.

"I am sorry, but we had thought you were trying to sneak in to Spargus," said Damas, "We can not afford to take too many chances."

"Pfft, whatever," said Kyle crossing his arms.

"Anyway," I said, "I'm Dax, and this Kyle."

"Come," said Damas, "I have information to discuss about you staying here in Spargus." With that, Damas motioned us to follow him. I'm still not sure where we are going, but I have a pretty good idea.

* * *

**Dax:** Sooooo?

**Kyle:** So what?

**Dax:** What did you think?

**Kyle:** It was ok.

**Dax:** :beats Kyle over the head with a glass:

**Kyle:** I SAID IT WAS OK!

**Dax:** LIES::stabby:


	3. Chapter 3: To the Arena

**Here is Chapter 3 everyone! I worked hard on this one, so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: To the Arena

* * *

"So…" I began, "where exactly are you taking us?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I had a good idea of where we were going. 

"I am taking you to the palace," Damas exclaimed. HA! I knew it! I felt as if I was a psychic in this world after playing the game so many times. Maybe I could get a job as one here…nah.

"You two seem to remind me of the other two who had just arrived. In fact, he is at the palace now." Hehe, I bet he means Jak and Daxter. It would be so awesome to meet them in person too! I could hardly wait to get there. Apparently, Kyle noticed my expression.

"And just what are you so happy about?" said Kyle looking up at me, "Incase you haven't noticed, we're trapped in a fucking game here."

"Trust me, this will be cool." Obviously, Kyle wasn't having as much fun as I was, not to say that I was actually having fun. Deep down I was worried like hell how we were going to get back home. I mean, they don't even have Dr Pepper here, just water! I need my caffeine!

We were all riding the elevator up to the top of the palace. Once we reached the top, Damas told us to sit down by the water. I noticed him approaching someone else. Just as I thought, it was Jak and Daxter. Of course, I didn't want to have them notice me staring at them, so I quickly turned back around and focused my attention on the ripples of water caused by Kyle's backstrokes. I did listen in on their conversation though, noticing it was a lot like the one in the beginning of the game, but with some minor alterations.

"I love water, oh yes, it's so good." Daxter was muttering, splashing around in the water, "desert bad…"

"So you've come back from the dead, have you?" Jak looked up at Damas. "And to think my monks were ready to pray for you! I am Damas, king of Spargus."

Jak cocked and eyebrow. "Spargus?" he inquired. "Wait," he said, "no one lives outside Haven's walls. Not a whole city."

"Ah yes," Damas chuckled, "we are the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die…just like you and them." He pointed to Kyle and me. Why does he have to just presume we were thrown out of Haven? I haven't even explained how we got here.

"But," Damas continued, "now that your lives has been saved, they now belong to the people of Spargus, and we will use them well…if they are actually worth

anything." Daxter immediately fixed Damas with an uneasy stare. I couldn't help but snicker, but then I realized that I was staring again and whipped back around.

"Hey!" Daxter interrupted, approaching Damas, "that sounds like a bad deal!"

No shit Sherlock.

"You are in no position to deal. Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy or the desert will be your grave!"

Then it struck me. We can't prove ourselves! We're only two 14-year-old nerds!

Jak got up. "You need to work on making a better first impression," he growled.

Damas laughed and pointed at Jak. "Here in the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where all of you stand soon enough. Complete your training, and then enter battle in the Arena. Only the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really." Damas turned away and began to walk towards us. "As for you," he said, "you must do the same.

Oh goodie.

Daxter crawled up on Jak's shoulder. "Er…and the ones that don't crawl back out?"

Damas chuckled and turned back to the two of them. "Then it will be as if we never found you."

Daxter gulped. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

All of a sudden, everyone grew quiet. I turned back around to see Jak, Daxter and Damas staring at me. Then it hit me, I had mouthed Daxter's last line. My face grew bright red and I turned back around, going back to staring at the water.

"Now, both of you, head to the arena. You must now prove yourselves to become citizens of Spargus."

As the door began to open in front of the four of us, my knees began to shake. I was nervous like hell. Trust me, from what I learned in science class, water good, lava bad. Oh, there was lava, ALOT of lava. As we were standing on the platform getting ready to go down into the arena, Pecker's voice was then heard throughout the stands.

"Pecker, there you are!" said Jak, "what happened to you?"

"Damas says I am to be his new councilor," Pecker explained, bowing. "He says that my wisdom will serve him well. Oh, and ah…" he added, "he also says that you two are most likely to die in the Arena today, and he hopes you death is very ahh…"

"Will you stop that!" Daxter interrupted, "Damas can talk for himself."

"He is right," Damas said, "you will most likely die. And yes, Pecker is my new advisor." Damas looked over at Pecker, who nodded and flew down in front of us.

"Unlike you, some people actually appreciate my talents," Pecker taunted.

"Anyway, it beats working for a living. I saw some of the fights earlier. Oooo…not a pretty sight." Pecker shuddered.

I couldn't help but snicker. It had to be one of my favorite lines in the game. I quickly shut my mouth when I saw Kyle staring at me in a "we-are-about-to-die-and-your-are-LAUGHING!" way.

"Why you little…" Daxter hissed.

"Oh, and who is this?" said Pecker, turning to Kyle and me.

Jak spoke up, "this is uhh…hey," Jak nudged me with his elbow, "I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm Dax, and this is Kyle," I said pointing from myself to Kyle standing next to me.

"Heh." Jak turned to Daxter, "maybe I shouldn't call you Dax around them huh Daxter?"

"Ha ha ha," Daxter said sarcastically, "name stealer…"

"Let the games begin!" And with that, the four of us began our decent into the arena below.


	4. Chapter 4: Scatter Guns

**W00t! New Chapter! Gasp, and whats this? Reviews? YAY! P**

* * *

Chapter 4: Scatter Guns

* * *

Once the platform reached the bottom, everyone stepped off onto the lower level. I remembered the course completely, so I wasn't to worried about it at first, until I remembered something… 

Lava.

Almost instantly, tons and tons of images of a slow painful death arose in my head. What if I missed a jump? What if I tripped over the side? What if-

"DAX!"

"Huh, what, who… Kyle?" I was startled when I saw the once-human otsell waving his paw in front of my face trying to get my attention. He leapt off of my shoulder and back to the ground.

"You ok man? You kind of spaced out for a second." I turned to find Jak and Daxter staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going," I said, turning back to Kyle. The four of us began to walk up to the higher platform.

The first thing I noticed was a bridge. Sure, it was small, but it was a no-God-damn-guardrail bridge all the same. We made out way across easily though (I was a bit hesitant at first) and then proceeded up the ladder and across the gap. Jak used his high jump to reach the next ledge, holding his arm down afterwards so that Kyle and me could get up there. We crossed the moving platform easily and then reached a wide gap. Jak used his long jump to get across.

"Hold it," said Kyle, "I'm sure you can jump across, but what about me?"

"Just climb up on my shoulder again like you did when we did the other jumps," I said keeping my eyes focused on the gap.

"No way, its to far! By the time you make it over I would have slipped and died!"

"Well then," I said, "then I guess I could always do this." I reached down and grabbed Kyle by the waist with my right hand.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?"

By the time he finished his sentence I had already thrown him across. Sure it was mean, but hey, I did need to get him back for drinking the last Dr Pepper a few weeks ago. Jak caught Kyle and had set him down by Daxter where he then began to scream his lungs out at me. I wasn't really paying any attention though.

Once I was ready, I ran forward and jumped, grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up with the help of Jak and Daxter. Kyle didn't want to help though. Oh, I wonder why? Hehe…

We went across another platform, finally reaching the end of the course. A new platform arose out of the lava and we all stepped onto it. We then reached the top and stepped onto the other platform directly in front of Damas.

"The candidates have…won the challenge," Pecker said disappointed.

"That's right, we bad!" Daxter bragged, "You haven't forgotten what I taught ya, Jak."

Jak rolled his eyes while I shook my head. I liked Daxter and all, but sometimes he just got on my nerves. Now I know how Jak feels…

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps." Said Damas, "now let's see how you rate against the living." He pulled out two Scatter Guns, tossing them to Jak and me. Jak caught the Scatter Gun with ease, while I almost ended dropping mine into the lava. I never was a very good catch. "Readjust the matter formers," Damas yelled, "prepare the arena for full combat!"

"Prepare the Arena for full combat!" Pecker mimicked.

"I just said that."

"I know," said Peker, "I was just…you know how you do with the…thing…anyway, prepare the warriors."

Daxter spoke up. "You mean we have to fight actual people? With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?"

Oh crap, I didn't think of this. What if I got hurt? Could I get hurt? I mean, this is a game. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. Kyle, even without any knowledge of the Jak and Daxter universe, still knew that all he had to do was sit on my shoulderwhile I did all of the work. I turned to him to find that he was giving me an evil grin.

Great, now he's getting me back for throwing him. Bastard.

"That's fine," Jak said, "bring 'em on."

"Ok, that's it," Daxter said, "I wanna be on his shoulder!"

And I want to go home, but you don't see that happening. The four of us turned around and stepped onto the platform again. Once we reached the bottom level, me and Jak walked to the middle of the arena with Daxter and Kyle on our shoulders.

Enemies began to jump out of the four rooms suspended over the lava at each side of the arena. Jak and I each watched over two rooms. When one jumped out, we senthim hurling back into the lava below. I was kind of enjoying it actually. Once the alarm went off, Me and Jak hopped onto the platforms. He was on the one opposite from me. As we stood there waiting for the lava to go back down, we watched as the others who couldn't make their way up in time slowly melt away.

The lava was back down and we were back to our posts waiting for them to come out of the rooms so they could meet out Scatter Guns. At last, we had won. Kyle and I were standing on top of a platform while Jak and Daxter stood on the one opposite from us.

I then felt a searing pain down my back, causing me to drop my Scatter Gun. I turned to find one last enemy that had been hiding behind my platform. I turned back around to run, taking another blow from his weapon. I fell off the platform and landed on my stomach, feeling my eyelids closing soon after.

The last thing I heard was a Scatter Gun being fired.

* * *

**Kyle:** :smacks Dax with a pipe: 

**Dax:** What?

**Kyle:** You threw me!

**Dax:** ...so?

**Kyle:** Just, shut up.

**Random Yaoi Fangirl:** YOU TWO WOULD BE CUTE TOGETHER!

**Dax & Kyle:** :explode:


End file.
